The present disclosure relates to a failure diagnosis support system and a failure diagnosis support method of a robot that support failure diagnosis of a robot.
A failure diagnosis support apparatus that operates an arm of a robot and performs a failure diagnosis based on a change in an output signal of a sensor for detecting a distance between the arm and the robot is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-152470).
Although the above failure diagnosis support apparatus can determine as to whether or not the sensor or the like is faulty, it is difficult to determine a cause of a failure that occurs due to an external factor such as distortion or biting of a part or the like. In this case, when a person performing maintenance directly checks the robot, the cause of the failure can be easily determined. However, it requires a large human load to deploy a person who performs maintenance at all times near the robot.